


Naa, Nanachi?

by Darkrealmist



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, Ambiguous Relationships, Animal Traits, Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Fantasy, Fur, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Harm to Children, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Erections, Manga & Anime, Mercy Killing, Other, Past Character Death, Robots, Scents & Smells, Science Fiction, Some Humor, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy, Understanding, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Reg is drawn to Nanachi’s fur, as he is to Nanachi as a person.
Relationships: Mitty & Nanachi (Made in Abyss), Nanachi/Reg (Made in Abyss), Reg & Riko (Made in Abyss)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Naa, Nanachi?

Naa, Nanachi?

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Made in Abyss_.

Pairing: Ambigous Reg x Nanachi.

Summary:

Reg is drawn to Nanachi’s fur, as he is to Nanachi as a person.

* * *

Reg squeezed Nanchi’s fluffy fur, his metal arms clamping around the Hollow’s soft, nice-smelling coat. The coat of fur he had no scruples sniffing and getting excited about, where Riko instead triggered a scandalous reaction in him when he inadvertently became just as excited.

The boy who didn’t consider himself a robot didn’t like the classification “Hollow.” The word insinuated the person it was applied to wasn’t really a person; Nanachi, at least to him, definitely was. And as a person, they were entitled to compassion.

Obviously, Nanachi didn’t hold this view of themself. Not after what Bondrewd put them and Mitty through.

Was there no depth to which cave raiders would sacrifice to explore the Abyss?

Riko’s mom. The White Whistles.

They all acted as though it were a badge of honour. Something to be proud of.

The disgusting exploitation Nanachi and Mitty were subjected to! Reg had to contain his anger to prevent his Incinerator from going off.

Not even Nanachi’s irresistible fur was worth the hell this “blessing” wrought. The torture Nanachi must’ve stomached, having to watch his treasure’s sense of self literally melt off her body. Assisting Bondrewd’s experiments that followed. Nanachi’s flubbed attempts to free Mitty from her flesh prison. Reg finally killing her.

Nanachi would’ve killed themself too, if Reg didn’t forbid it as a prerequisite for Mitty’s death.

He couldn’t live with the thought that the world could lose such a beautiful soul.

“Naa, Nanachi?”

“What?”

“Can I cuddle your tail?”

Nanachi showed Reg some claw. “Naa? Can you let go of me now?”


End file.
